


without us?

by ohbutter



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Minor Violence, Real hard, i guess theres some side jjp if u squint, idk - Freeform, im sorry, ya idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:45:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohbutter/pseuds/ohbutter
Summary: au where jaebum tells jackson that jyp asked him to go solo and jacksons kind of stupid and theres sort of a misunderstanding that ends in some fighting and crying bye





	without us?

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii guys it's been 43985394857 years i know but im back with a really old one-shot that is cross posted on 7fics.tumblr.com where u can request some stuff from some amazing writers and i!!!! luv u feel free to leave requests in the comments and stuff

“JYP wants me to do a mini-album… just me.”

Weird.

“You’re joking.”

“This is an amazing opportunity for me—and how is it any different than your variety shows, Jackson?”

Alright, that stung a little.

Flabbergasted, Jackson tightened his jaw. “It’s completely different, hyung. I do these things for all of us, to bring attention to the team, our team, but who did you say this is an amazing opportunity for?” Jaebum stayed silent, his fierce eyes dug into Jackson but he didn’t even flinch. “Exactly, you. Not us, you.”

Jackson stood there and wondered when things went wrong, where they went wrong, he wondered when Jaebum fell out of love with GOT7, with their career and their passion and their music. When did he stand up in front of all of their fans, look down at them and think I don’t want to do this anymore.

Actually, correction, I don’t want to do this with GOT7 anymore.

At which point did Jaebum wake up and realize that the six of them just weren’t good enough for him anymore, what was the breaking point, what had they done wrong? Jackson just couldn’t understand, was it something they did to force him away—was it their fault?

“It has nothing to do with you guys.”

Jackson couldn’t help it when he snorted, a cold laugh bubbled in his chest, “It’s ‘not you, it’s me’ right?” His face fell into a scowl while Jaebum stared at him, wide eyed because at that point he probably thought Jackson had lost it, he had finally lost all of his fucking marbles. “When did you decide that we weren’t enough for you, god I— you know what fuck you Jaebum.” Jackson shook his head, cold smile faint on his lips. When he pushed away from the wall and approached Jaebum with a finger to his chest all he wanted to really do was fall to his knees and just fucking beg him to stay, they needed him; he was their leader, the one who glued them all together and kept them grounded, he reminded them of things to be done in the real world—not just idol world.

Jaebum wanted to just walk away from all of that. From them. From him.

Anger boiled inside of Jackson and he stabbed Jaebum hard in the chest, it moved him back a step but all Jaebum did was plant his feet on the ground as though he were ready to just fucking take whatever Jackson threw at him.

“Jackson listen to me.” He reached out to grab Jackson by the arms then held them tight in his hands. There was a look that flashed in Jaebum’s eyes, gone as quickly as it came, that made him look sincerely like a child. Frightened, worried as if he wanted to plead with Jackson to stop but then it disappeared and Jaebum’s signature indifference returned.

Jackson’s heartbeat became erratic in his chest, it felt like he couldn’t catch his breath. The whole world he had known for the past two years was getting yanked away, not only that but his best friend was being yanked away— was leaving. “Fuck you, don’t touch me.” Jackson repeated, clenching his teeth while he tugged himself free. He wanted Jaebum to know what he was doing to them, wanted to make him feel the pain that he felt… the heartbreak, the betrayal. There was so much resentment and rage that filled Jackson because of Jaebum, they were supposed to be in this together as a group but who would they be without him? “You’re a selfish piece of shit Im Jaebum, you know that? An actual fucking pile of Coco shit—when were you planning on telling the other boys, huh? Or were you just going to pack up your shit and disappear maybe leave a stupid, shitty note just to further prove how fucking big of a sack of shit you really are Jaebum.”

It felt like Jaebum was breaking up with GOT7, he idly wondered about visitation rights around the maknaes, which belongings Jaebum would try to take with him, anything to tune out the dumb excuses the flowed from his stupid, shit filled mouth.

“Jackson…” Jaebum said and that really just fucking pissed him off; Jaebum as fucking usual sported this unreadable, disinterested expression back on his face like the whole thing just bored him to death, as if this wasn’t going to be enough to make him show any emotion at all. “JYP asked me if this is something I wanted, I didn’t ask them they came to me… If you would just let me finish—”

“How could you let us down? How could you just walk away? From me and from Mark and Youngjae, BamBam, Yugyeom?” Jackson knew that he sounded almost desperate, but he didn’t care, couldn’t care. “What about fucking Jinyoung? Fuck me and fuck the other’s Jaebum,” Jackson seethed, he felt almost hysteric when an angry laugh bubbled in his throat, “What about Jinyoung? Do you have any idea— ”

“Of course I do!” Jaebum interrupted, voice deep and loud—frantic. His face finally for more than a second showed some sort of emotion, it contorted into something Jackson could parallel to how a normal person would look if they were upset—but since Jaebum wasn’t normal, practically a robot, all that Jaebum really showed was a furrow in his eyebrows while his chin did that stupid thing it does when he gets angry. “You think I haven’t thought about you all? About Jinyoung? This isn’t an easy decision to make.”

Jackson licked his lips and crossed his arms before he flung them out, eyes widening as he was exasperated. “Could have fooled me! Pretty fucking obvious that you don’t give a shit about anyone but yourself, right? Not like this is our lives too, our dream that you’re throwing away.” He paused to calculate Jaebum’s reaction, he watched the smallest flash of a frown appear and then disappear again. “It was your dream, too remember? You built it with Jinyoung, you two were in this together from the very start and you’re just going to fucking run away from all of that, leave him behind while you suck JYP’s dick to get ahead right?”

There wasn’t a minute to react before Jaebum shoved Jackson back a long step, sucking in a sharp breath through his teeth while he watched Jackson stumble for a moment. Something inside of Jackson had known it would probably happen that way, with the two of them going at it, it made Jackson wonder why Jaebum even came to him in the first place—why not go to Mark who probably wouldn’t have even said anything or Yugeom who, worst case scenario, would just cry?

Why go to the one member who would want to kick his ass to the moon and back?

“You don’t know anything.” Jaebum growled, hands clenched at his sides. “Jackson. Give me a chance to explain.” His teeth audibly grinded together, obviously trying to control his temper.

“My ass.” Jackson stomped away, leaving Jaebum in the dust as he made his way to the bedroom Jaebum stayed in. “Don’t mind me,” Jackson called back, “I’m just guna help you pack up your shit so you can get out of here before the other’s return from dinner, that’s what you want right?” In retrospect Jackson knew what he was doing, what he was about to start, when he heard Jaebum tread down the hallway feet heavy on the floor he didn’t even stop as he ripped Jaebum’s clothes from the dressers. He chucked them into a pile in the middle of the room, he felt Jaebum’s presence in the doorway but frankly he didn’t give a shit.

“Oh look, that’s mine,” Jackson shouted, feigning surprise and innocence while he held a hoodie in his fingers, “but you can just fuckin’ have it.” After he launched it at Jaebum, hitting him right in the face, Jackson stood up. The blood in his veins felt like it was on fire, his hands shook and his head felt a mess while his eyes locked on Jaebum. They zeroed in on one another, hostility hung in the air.

Jackson was ready when Jaebum darted at him, arms wrapping around Jackson’s waist to catapult them onto the floor. Jaebum landed on top and wasted zero time as he directed his fist straight into Jackson’s jaw, “Listen to me!” Jaebum snarled. Despite the fact that he had just gotten decked in the face, Jackson noticed the single tear that trailed down Jaebum’s cheek—thick, it left a wet line that stained his face. In honesty he hadn’t seen Jaebum cry in years. Despite this fact, that Jaebum was crying, his face still remained stone cold.

But Jackson fought back, crying or no crying. “Why the fuck should I listen to you?” He shoved Jaebum off of him and rolled on top to return the blow, same spot on Jaebum’s jaw mirroring his own forming bruise before he stood up. Jaebum remained on the ground while he clutched his jaw and glared daggers at a panting Jackson, slowly Jaebum rose to his feet and charged at him again.

This time Jackson caught Jaebum in his arms, whipped him around to the dresser and pinned him there. The proximity between their faces was so close that Jackson smelled Jaebum’s faint cologne but he only leaned closer, noses almost touching. Their eyes met and for a long time they just watched one another, “How could you do this?” Jackson whispered. A tear rolled down his own cheek but he made no effort to wipe it away, there was no point. More started to follow behind and he just let them flow. “We need you.”

“You don’t understand,” Jaebum said again, voice so fucking soft and almost broken.

Jackson couldn’t help it when he grabbed Jaebum by the shoulders and flung him against the wall beside the door, Jaebum’s breath left his lungs audibly and he gasped for a moment before his eyebrows furrowed and he shoved back against Jackson’s chest. “What don’t I fucking understand?!” Jackson bellowed, forcing Jaebum back roughly again before tumbling onto one of the beds when Jaebum practically jumped on him. There was a horrid, audible crack when Jaebum landed his fist on Jackson’s nose but god he was so furious, so raging that he hardly felt a thing. All he could do was press forward, knee Jaebum in the gut and knock him off of the mattress and onto the ground.

There was blood oozing from Jackson’s nostrils and onto his lips, he spit it from his mouth while Jaebum struggled against the chokehold he was put it. He growled and kicked his legs, occasionally meeting points on Jackson’s body.

Everything seemed to go really fast and then stop all at once, voices flooded the room and then several hands are yanking them apart; Jackson was hoisted up and away from Jaebum, slammed against the wall by Mark and Yugeom all while Jinyoung and Youngjae held onto Jaebum. BamBam stood in the doorway with wide eyes, mouth ajar as though he had something to say but it got lost on his tongue.

“What the hell is wrong with you two?” Jinyoung breathed, his wide eyes darted between the two of them and only then did anyone realize that Jackson and Jaebum had tears that rolled down their faces, noses and cheek rosy pink and beginning to darken with fresh bruises. Jaebum wiped angrily at his eyes and Jackson sniffled, accepting a damp washrag from BamBam to wipe at his bleeding nose. Nobody answered Jinyoung. “One of you say something.” He demanded—the voice he used was sturdy, almost like Jaebum’s as the leader, but it had a hint of something different. A hint of worry that only Jinyoung ever carried.

“Go on,” Jackson grumbled, “tell them Jaebum.”

Jaebum’s eyes narrowed. It looked for a moment as if he were going to try to break free and try for Jackson again, but he didn’t.

“Tell us what?” Mark said slowly, he turned from Jackson to look at Jaebum. Everyone did.

“Tell them what you’re doing, tell them about your solo album.” Jackson spat the last words, venom coursed through them. “Tell them that you’re leaving.”

It went silent after that, Jaebum didn’t look away from Jackson, only kept on staring even after Jinyoung sat beside him and dropped a hand on his shoulder. It was like mayhem, the world stopped turning, all of the members spoke over one another—nobody knew what to do. Jaebum tensed, clenching his jaw as he shook his head. Horror washed over the group at the thought of their leader abandoning them.

“W-we can’t be GOT6,” Yugeom whimpered, his childish voice sounded pitiful in Jackson’s ears. “GOT6 sounds t-terrible.”

Mark whipped around, eyes narrowed at Jaebum with a smile that told Jackson that he believed this was just a cruel joke, “You’re not being serious.”

“Hyung…?” BamBam trailed off, thin, lanky body going entirely stiff.

Youngjae stood from the bed– had to walk away from Jaebum, he couldn’t be near him. His cherubic face contorted into something of pain, as if just being beside Jaebum was hurting him.

“Jaebummie, what’s he talking about?” Jinyoung asked. His face drooped with concern, his body coiled subconsciously away from Jaebum as though he had been smacked—his eyes darted over to Jackson and it broke his heart, honestly, to see Jinyoung look so hurt. “You can’t… you can’t abandon us.”

Sitting up straighter, Jaebum massaged his jaw and avoided looking at anything beside his hands. “JYP asked me if I wanted to do a mini-album…”

“And he agreed.” Jackson hissed.

Jaebum blinked slowly and stood up, tugging Jinyoung’s hand free from his shirt. He approached Jackson and stared down at him, Mark half between them. “For the last time you have no idea what you’re talking about, Jackson.”

“You tell us, then.” Jinyoung said, rising from the bed as well. There seemed to be a permanent worried crease between Jinyoung’s brows as he looked between the two of them—he just wanted answers, so he turned to Jaebum whose eyes softened. He hadn’t really looked at any of the members, he didn’t want to. But when he saw how Jinyoung silently pleaded it was like Jaebum’s ice cold fucking heart defrosted for the first time since he escaped the womb; he didn’t say anything, only put a hand on the back of Jinyoung’s neck. It was meant to be comforting, Jackson assumed, but Jinyoung shoved the touch away. “Jaebum.” He growled. “If you’re doing this—” he gestured to the air surrounding Jaebum at something invisible, “this, whatever this is… Be a man and admit it.”

Off to the side Mark had his face in his hands, he rubbed at his eyes roughly before he looked up—he didn’t cry, only shook his head. “If you’re leaving Jaebum, just get out. No point in waiting, right?” Mark sounded almost scarily similar to Jackson as he pointed to Yugeom, who probably had awful flashbacks of the prank they pulled on him, he had been a mess thinking that he group was breaking up and there he was again. “Look at what you’re doing, think about what you’re doing.” Marks voice softened, distancing away from the Jackson-esque aggression.

“If you do this you’re never allowed to see Coco again.” Youngjae grumbled, his crossed arms over his chest and pouted out lip made him look like a child; the tone of his voice was so, so particularly Youngjae, young and carefree and not wanting to believe it was happening after only two short years. The only way he knew how to react was by trying to joke, though is façade was easily seen through.

“Yah,” Jaebum’s hands went up to his hair and he tugged on the strands. “let me talk!”

A horrifying silence followed, filled with anxiety and tension and Jackson wanted to destroy Jaebum for this, for the pain he had caused but he took one single deep breath and waited. Jaebum licked his swollen lips and crouched down on the ground, he looked at the floor when he finally spoke up. “They contacted me a week ago, JYP did, at first I didn’t know what they were asking of me—they mentioned a mini album and it was confusing, our album is scheduled to come out in a few months… when I brought that up I was corrected, told I misunderstood because it was just me they wanted this from.”

Jinyoung shook his head and Mark scoffed.

“Sort of like a trial,” Jaebum continued, “give me a mini-album, set a release date, and see how it does.” He looked up at his members, eyes darting from pair to pair. “But I didn’t agree.”

Jackson’s ears perked up, “You’re lying.”

“No, I’m not!” Jaebum growled, “If you weren’t so damn hard headed I would have been able to tell you by now! I told them I would think about it, Jackson. It’s true that this would be an amazing opportunity… but I couldn’t just say yes, not when I have you all.”

A replay of the last hour flashed through Jackson’s mind, bouncing off of the walls of his head.

The quickened pace of his heart slowed down and he took a step forward, dropping to his knees beside Jaebum. “You aren’t doing it?” Jackson dropped his sore fingers down beside Jaebum’s and touched them softly, using his other hand he dabbed away a droplet of blood at the corner of the other’s lips.

Jaebum shook his head, he felt Jinyoung drop both hands on his shoulders and he shook his head again. “I thought about it—was still thinking about it until I told you, Jackson. That’s when I realized it was wrong, it was all wrong and I couldn’t do it; you were right, this is my team and it’s where I belong.”

“I’m an idiot.” Jackson whispered.

“A big idiot.” Jaebum nodded.

Silence filled the room for what seemed like hours until BamBam spoke up, “So you’re telling me I almost just shit my pants for nothing?”


End file.
